


Ordinary World (Number Five)

by KAckerman



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Griddy’s Doughnuts (Umbrella Academy), Love/Hate, One-Sided Attraction, The Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: Emily or Number 8 is one of the powerful ones from her family, or was until her powers suddenly disappeared. Five comes back from the future yo warn then about an apocalypse. The Hargreeves must put aside their differences and save the world. Will Emily forgive him for ever leaving? But soon they also realize Five isn't the only one coming from the future.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Reunions

This day couldn't get anymore worse than it already is, the day was dark and gloomy, I got fired from my job, my brothers havent arrived and sir Reginald Hargreeves has passed away. I had my arms crossed over my chest and stared down at his lifeless body lying on his bed.

I breathed in and out slowly and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Pogo, when did this happen?" I glance down and see him staring at my father rather sadly.

"Just a few hours ago miss Emily. You were fast asleep checking your grades when I went into his room and he was unresponsive. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything." He apologizes. I sigh and patted his shoulder and left him so he'd have some alone time.

Closing the door to his room I stared up ahead without any emotion and slowly fell down to the floor and held my head. He really is gone. I lifted my head up and looked at my mom Grace staring outside the window as it continued to lightly rain. I felt my emotions running through me as I aimlessly wandered around the academy and stopped by to that familar portrait.

"I'm sure you're having a hell of a time, huh?" He always disliked Reginald, most of us did. The academy has been awfully quiet since everyone of my brothers left

Luther is up on the moon on some mission.

Diego comes from time to time.

Allison is having the time of her life living as an actress.

Vanya is a writer and has been doing a rehearsal so she can play the violin on a show.

Klaus is..well himself. Trying to get his life back together from time to time.

Ben is dead.

And Five has disappeared since we were both 15.

My life is just great. "I wonder if news has gotten out about it." I tell myself and turned on the t.v. and indeed news got out about my father's death. Might as well get dressed for the funeral and make sure everyone comes back safe.

*******

I blow dried my pink short hair, applied just regular eyeliner and dressed myself in a black dress long sleeve dress with a leather jacket, ripped tights and my matching black converse. Just when I stepped out I saw Diego pass by me with saying anything and stepping into our fathers bedroom.

"Nice to see you too." I sarcastically tell him when he didn't even bothered in saying hi. He ignored me and began looking into his desk and his bed.

"Have you seen his monocle?" Diego asks instead not meeting my eyes.

"Really? You step into my home and don't even bother in checking how your sister has been doing? I defend myself and he finally stands up straight and looks at me.

"This is my home too, Em. I have every right to be here."

"Hey no need to talk about her like that." Another voice from behind me sees. I look up to see Luther and smiled at him when he side hugged me.

"How've you been sis?"

"A bit better actually." I reply and glared at Diego one last time before stepping out of the room and running into Allison.

"Allison?" I ask in disbelief when I saw her standing a few feet from me. We step closer and hugged each other, "Em, its been a long time." She says smiling at me and we look at one another.

"It has huh?" "You should've given me your number to call you once in a while." Allison holds my hand and my smile fades a little.

"I did give it to you back then when we saw each other." Allison closes her eyes remembering and instantly regretting saying that. "I'm so sorry, I've been so busy with works that I-"

I shake my head and force a smile, "Don't worry I understand. I did love your last movie though." I compliment and she smiles.

"Thanks, good to know I have someone watching my stuff. I'll check up the guys and see how things are going." She looks up and I can't tell she'll also have the same problem as me.

"Hey, Em. Love that dress mind lending it to me sometime? Of course you'll do, you've always been nice to me." Klaus said appearing out of no where and hugging me.

I hugged him back and smiled, "It's so nice to see you again." Klaus lovingly stares down at me as he holds my shoulders.

"You know I'll always be there for my little sis.. speaking of being there for each other, could you probably lend me 30 bucks?" I laugh and gently slapped his cheek. "No way, Klaus. I'm doing you a favor." With that I left Klaus who pouted his lips and began running upstairs as well.

The front door opened and I made eye contact with Vanya. "Vanya." I whispered her name and ran up to hug her which caught her off guard but she hugged me back.

"I missed you so much." I whisper and looked down at her. Vanya slowly nodded and checked the place around, "Missed you too sis, its a shame we had to reunite like this." She awkwardly says as Pogo step between us and greets her too.

"It's really good to see you again miss Vanya. I'm sure you're father would've been proud to see all of you back again." Pogo says as I listen to their conversation and walked with them to the living room area but stared far from them.

"It's been so long since his disappearance." I hear Vanya say and looking up at that portrait I was looking at earlier. Pogo does as well. "It sure has. I remember you and miss Emily staying up every night hoping he'd come back and you leaving his favorite treat in hopes that he'd return."

I sadly stare at them and just admire them from a far. Once this is over we'll go back to our separate lives and see each other in probably a year or so, its a shame our family has come to this. I really missed all of them and in just a hours they'll be gone again.

*******

"I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound"

The academy was filled with the melody and I couldn't help but dance as best as I could. I moved my head up and down and got down to my knees and played on my imaginary guitar.

" Look at the way we gotta hide what we're doin'  
'Cause what would they say  
If they ever knew  
And so we're-"

The song continued so I ran my way over to Vanya and excitedly grabbed her hands and spun her around, "W-Whoa slow down." Vanya said trying to not smile instead she got all worried but held my hands tight so she wouldn't fall off.

"Come on let's dance like old times!" I happily told her. Might as well have fun till she's still her. I resumed my previous so called dance and Vanya awkwardly resumed to her dance. We couldn't help but laugh and have a good time with each other.

"I remember you used to head bang a lot when we had made that band back then." Vanya jokes and I can't but feel embarrassed.

"Don't even remind me of that time. Everyone said our music was too loud." I shout back from the loud music.

Vanya and I back then formed a band, she of course played the violin and I the electric guitar, so day the least father wasn't pleased so the band went no where when we stopped playing. Still it's nice to have those memories when we were growing up.

I'm kinda glad Reginald adopted us cause if it weren't for them I'd be lost.

Suddenly the flights flickered on and off and we heard a loud boom coming from outside. Vanya and I looked at each other and saw Klaus running past us, "Coming through!"

We followed him and then everyone of us got out and stood close to each other when there was a cold breeze and some sort of portal came from above us.

"What the hell is that?!""

"Take that!" Klaus shouted from behind me and ran up to throw a fire extinguisher at it. "What's that even for?!" Allison asked and Klaus threw his arms up.

"How should I know?" There was another boom and Klaus ran to hide behind me and held onto my shoulders. We all stared above us and saw someone coming through the portal, the figure then fell and slowly we all got closer and the person slowly stood up and we all starsd at him. Not believing this as happening.

Five? We all stared at each other then back at him. "Is it just me or are we seeing little Five?" Diego said.

Five looked down at himself then us in disbelief, "Shit."


	2. Back From The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so many years Five has returned, now it's up to him to explain to his family where he's been and try to make Emily trust him again despite them always being rivals in the past.

17 Years Ago

I took my position and peeked out to see the many hostages being held by the men dressed in black, all of them holding their guns up ready to fire at anyone. "Hey get them behind the counter! Shit." One of them said angrily walking ahead and Allison was the first to step in, the man quickly noticed and angrily looked down at her.

"Didn't you hear? Get back with the others."

Allison smiled at his comment. "I heard a rumor..that you shot your friend." she said hypnotically which made the man stand back straight and aim his gun at one of his friends who screamed and fell to the floor.

That's when hell broke loose when guns were being fired and noticed the familiar blonde hair from Luther who came down from the roof, held one of the men by the neck making him hit his head against the table and threw him outside of the bank.

"Guns are for sissies, real men throw knives." Diego came running throwing his knives to a guy who quickly fell down all bloody.

I hesitated when I saw one of them nearby but looked to the side to see the hostages all scared, I don't want anyone to get hurt. Taking a deep breathe I came out of my hiding spot and grabbed a knife out of my skirt and made eye contact with the man, "Hey idiot."

The man stared at me weirdly when I held the knife to my neck and sliced it open, the man stared at me surprised and began choking on his own blood when his neck was open and he collapsed on the ground, making the hostages gasp in horror at what I did and the sight of blood rushing down the neck. In a matter of seconds my neck was closed and there was no sign of a scar.

"What the fuck?!" A man shouted and aimed his gun at me. I angrily screamed and held a grenade in my hand before shoving him and throwing it at him blowing him into bits.

The man which I assume is in charge looked at us frightened when we got into a group and slowly wakked towards him who got up on the table

"Get back you freaks!"

"Get down from there." "Wouldn't want you to get hurt." We said when Five appeared and disappeared from behind him making the man fire the gun but quickly turneed around once more and clicked the fun when Five appeared and smirked at the man since he wasn't holding his gun but a stapler.

"That's on bad ass stapler." Five smirks and hits the man with it making him fall down to the floor.

Five gets down and joins us when we look at Ben who's been quiet and was hiding from the rest of us. "Do we really have to do this?" He asks looking at us. Even through my mask I can see he's very upset by this.

I take a step forward so he can look at me and not Luther. "You don't have to, Ben. You aren't obligated to do this if you feel uncomfortable." I reply with a sad smile.

Luther quickly steps in front of me. "Come on, Ben. There's more guys in the hall." He says with Klaus. Ben gives out a sigh and slowly makes it to the doors.

"I didn't sign up for this." He mutters and disappears. In seconds there's screaming and can see the sillhouttes of tentacles killing the men. The screams stop and Ben peeks out from the door all bloody from head to toe.

"Can we go home now?"

I give the boy a sad smile and nod my head when everyone else just ignores him. "Let's go home, Ben." I say giving him a small pat on the back leaving my hand a bit bloody.

Five scoffs at my comment and follows Klaus. The hostages are free and run out of the bank, my brother and I go outside and see the many police and news reporters broadcasting this.

Each of us stand outside and stare at the many people some even asking some questions but we don't reply since Reginald is the one to answer them. I stand next to Ben and can see him frowning and feeling insecure about all of this. I take his hand to make him feel better but quickly had to let him go when I saw Reginald walking up the stairs.

"Our world is changing, has changed. There are some among us gifted with abilities far beyond the ordinary. I have adopted seven such children. I give you The Umbrella Academy." He proudly declares and many reporters begin taking pictures and asking some more questions. I keep a smile on my face and stuff my hands into the pockets of my skirt. "Mr Hargreeves, Where are the kids parents?"

"They were suitably compensated." I hear him say as he stands behind from me.

"Do you care about the wellfare of the children?"

"Of course as I am for the fate of the world."

After many questions we finally made it gome with some paparazzi's following us until Reginald shut the door in their faces and turned to us. "Everything went as planned. Now all I need is for all of to train more." We all took off our masks and handed them to Grace who smiled and took a step back.

"Father. I'd like to add one more thing." I turn to my side and look up at Luther who runs his hands up his blonde hair. Reginald stays quiet and intently stares at him so he can continue.

"It's about Number 8. She hesitated which could've led to either Ben or Klaus killed, I don't think she's fit for the academy." I turn to look back at my siblings but none of them say anything.

"She did what she could period even if it meant her losing blood." Five says speaking up and both siblings stare at each other for a split second standing side by side.

"Silence!" Reginald says and I look down at the floor. "Is this true number 8?" I lift my head up and nod.

"Yes, sir."

From behind him I see Vanya on top of the stairs staring st me sadly. Reginald towers over me and stays quiet. "Very well. Now off with you. Number 6 make sure to not leave any blood stains on the carpet." He dismisses and leaves to his office with Grace trailing behind him to give him his afternoon tea.

I look around and see everyone heading their separate ways, Luther glares at me and follows Allison up the stairs. I contemplate wether to thank Five for standing up to me. I begin to follow Five but stopped when he did the same and glared down at me from the top of the stairs.

Without a word he continued his way up and I stood there helpless.

************

Everyone of us stare at Five who curses when he looks down at himself and pushed us out of the way and went inside the academy, each of us chasing after him and saw Five making himself his favorite treat.

"What's the date? The exact date." He asks not looking at any of us and continuing on making his sandwich.

"Saturday 24th." Allison tells him.

"Of what?"

"March." She says again. Five gives us a look since he didn't get a complete answer. "Good."

Luther just keeps staring at him, "So are we gonna talk on what just happened?" Five stays silent and we all give odd looks at him. Number 1 has had enough and stands up looking down at Five who pays no attention to him.

"It's been 17 years."

Now Five looks up at Luther and both brothers glare at each other. "It's been a lot longer than that." Five teleports behind Luther to grab the peanut butter and again teleports in front of him.

"Where d-dd you even go?" I decide to ask him a question but can't help but stutter.

"The future. It's shit by the way." He bluntly replies.

"Called it!" Klaus excitedly says.

"Should've listend to the old man when he warned me. Nice dress." Five looks up and compliments Klaus's option of clothing.

"Wait how did you get back?" Vanya asks who's sitting next to me. "I had to project my consiousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists in every possible instant of time." I furrow my eyebrows trying to even comprehend that.

Diego looks utterly confused too. "That makes no sense." I scoff.

"Well it would if you were smarter." That idiot. I angrily stand up but was held back by Diego. I know he's a sarcastic and narssistic jerk but I never remembered him being this sassy and a douche. Would it be legal if I punched a kid? Probably not but I would risk it.

"How long were you there?" It's Luther's turn to ask another question.

"45 years give it it take." He's really an idiot. We all sit down again and stare at him amazed. "So what you're 58?"

"No, my consiousness is 58 apparently my body is 13 again." He takes a bite of his sandwich and starts looking around.

"Wait how is that possible? How does it even work?" Vanya asks since she has always been the one protective over him.

"Dolores kept saying the equations were off." He takes another bite and refuses to look at us.

"Who the fuck is Dolores?" I ask wanting to know who this woman is. Five as usual doesn't reply and takes a look at the newspaper.

"Guess I missed the funeral."

"How'd you know about that?" "What part of the future do you not understand." Luther looks offended when Five responds to him like that. To which I held back a laughter since it was funny, Five smirks and looks at Diego.

"Heart failure?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Glad to see nothing's changed." He sarcastically says and I can tell he's had enough of this crap and he's just arrived. Five places the rest of his sandwich on the table and walks past us.

Allison rolls her eyes and sees Five heading of. "That's all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say."

We all look at one another still questioning this. "Well..that was interesting." Diego says and watches me as I finish up what I was making and hurrying off to where Five went. "Where are you going?" He asks confused since he saw me carrying a mug.

"Shhh don't ask stupid questions." I tell him and leave the rest of my siblings. For some odd reason my heart begins to beat faster. I wait outside of his room since he might be getting dressed and there I was about to knock when the door opened and I stared down at him.

"I...I..." Five gives me an odd stare. I clear my throat and held the mug up to him. "I brought some coffee..."' come on say something else!! Five slowly takes it, inhales the smell, looks at me weirdly and took a sip.

He stayed silent giving me no answer if the coffee sucked or not and began to walk down the stairs. I did too but kept my distance from him, he reached down to where we all used to hang out and saw his own portrait.

"I read your and Vanya's book. Seems you two agreed to work on it together..It was good...though you did end up spilling some of the family's secrets, you did write a lot about each of our relationships including in full detail about ours." Five says eerily calm but stared at me cautiously with his dark eyes.

"You each hated me...the only was who cared was Ben." I whisper and even I'm surprised that we aren't yelling at each other like we used to in the past, then again we were kids..sorta.

"Was it horrible?" I slowly nod my head and try to not relieve those memories cause if I do I would be a crying mess. "How are you doing?" He asks choosing the right questions so this wont be any more awkward.

I take a deep breathe. "Well as you can tell i'm an author and surprisinglt enough a teacher..or was since I got fired this morning-"

He's quick to interrupt me. "That's not what I meant." I follow his eyes which are on my wrists. I pull down my sleeves and give him a fake smile.


	3. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings are attending their father Reginald's funeral and everything turns south. Alice gets accidentally hurt. Vanya invites them both to stay at her place and Five tries to comfort her when they're alone.

It was heavily raining and we all went outside following Luther who held our father's ashes. I had my black coat and held my umbrella protectively trying mt best to stay dry under it. To our left there was Ben's statue.

May The Darkness Within You Find Peace In The Light.

I stood next to Five and Klaus who began shivering while holding his pink umbrella and smoking. He never changes. "Did something happen?" Mother suddenly asked making me and Vanya narrow at her.

"Dad died, Remember?" Allison replied equally confused.

"Oh yes of course." She said almost stuttering. I kept my eyes on her and Diego shot me a dirty look so I quickly looked down to my shoes which were now soaking wet.

"Is Mom, okay?" Thank god Allison asked that question.

"Yeah she's fine." Diego was quick to respond. We looked at each other and slowly Pogo came also looking up at Luther's sadden expression. "Whenever you're ready my dear boy."

We stayed silent and Luther slowly opened the top of the item he held and dumped our fathers ashes falling straight to the wet ground. "Probably would've been better with some rain." He muttered and I couldn't help but feel the tension between him and Diego.

This is so awkward.."Does anyone wish to speak?" Pogo asked any of us. I looked down and glanced over at Five who seemed like he wanted to leave already.

None of us Hargreeves wanted to speak.

So Pogo began, "Very well..in all regards Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today for that alone I should forever be in his debt. He was my master and my friend, and I'll miss him very much. He leaves behind a complicated legacy-"

"He was a monster." We hear Diego interrupt and Klaus ro my side chuckles. "He was a bad person and a worse father, the world's better off without him."

"Diego." I sternly raise my voice trying it not to crack from the cold and how I am feeling.

"My name is number 2. You know why? Because our father couldn't even give us actual names. He had Mom do it."

"Would anyone like something to eat?" Mom suddenly asked in this situation.

"No it's okay Mom." Vanya said looking up at her. That is odd.

"Look if you wanna pay your respects go ahead but at least be honest about the kind of man he was." Diego continues on and I clench my fists.

Diego turns to me and almost laughs at my angry expression. "Go ahead, Emily. Tell us exactly how the old man treated you-"

"Shut up!"

"Oh right! you can't because you were his favorite. The only one who got his affection and never got mistreated by him. This is why we all never liked you but none of us admitted to your face. Quit it with that face how about this! If you're so strong Number 8 come at me."

I stood still when Diego hurriedly walked his way in front of me and handed me one of his knives and aimed it at his throat. "I know you want to-"

I could feel my hands shaking and it wasn't from the cold.

"You should stop talking now." Luther interjected stepping between us. Diego laughed at that.

"You know you of all people should be on my side here Number 1. After everything he did to you he had to ship you a hundred miles away, that's how much he couldn't stand the sight of you." Diego spat at Luther so that made of them fight.

Each of of them dodging their moves and getting hit every now and then. Klaus grabbed the back of my coat and pushed me away from the fight so I wouldn't get hit.

He was quick and tried blocking Five from getting hurt also but he only rolled his eyes and shoved his arm away.

"Boys stop it!"

"Stop this!"

"Hit him! Hit him!" Klaus said entertaind by this while he still had his cigarette.

"I don't have time for this." Five who was annoyed said beginning to leave. Diego began to hit Luther's back, Luther pushed him away and slowly they got closer to Ben's statue when Luther tried punching Diego but missed and knocked the statue down.

"And there goes Ben's statue." Allison was definetly disappointed by them. I was so angry and hurt. Diego got out a knife and threw it at Luther's arm making him bleed.

Luther stared down at Diego and quickly went inside without a word and holding onto his wound. That's it! I began walking angrily towards Diego and grabbed his shoulder "You fucking idiot look what you did-"

I felt pain and quickly was pushed back. My hands were shaky as I moved them up to my cheek and felt the taste of blood in my mouth. Diego punched me. He panted heavily looking at me with anger but a second later it changed and saw his eyes widen and his hands shaking.

"..Emily I-I.."

My eyes got blurry from the tears that were falling down my face. I just heard everyone gasp before I received the punch. I didn't look at him, I just turned around and saw the worried expression on everyones face. I held onto my cheek as I continued to cry and ran past Five who shouted my name but didn't stop.

*************

"There hopefully this helps." Klaus ran after me as soon as I got punched and handed me an ice pack and came over to my side to hug me.

"It does a bit..thank you Klaus." I said trying to give him a smile.

"That bastard doesn't know what hit him. I swear if the police heard from this he'd get arrested. Nobody hits my sister." Allison walked into the room and handed me something warm to drink.

"Should we call them?" Vanya asked either of us.

I thought about it but there's no use. "It's my fault anyway..I walked in when things were still heated.." it does hurt knowing that my brother just punched my face. I just don't want to deal with him right now.

"Well I hope I see you soon." Klaus patted my back which earned us a confused look. "Where are you even going?" Allison looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Somewhere you ladies shouldn't know." He waved his arm and left my room. "I should also get going. Will you be alright?" Allison turned to look at me.

I forced a smile and nodded my head. "I will. Take care, Allison." She got on her coat and said her goodbye to Vanya also. Now it was just the two of us.

"I don't think you should sleep here tonight since we don't when Diego could come. Wanna sleep at my placed?" Vanya stuttered looking at her feet.

I smiled and hugged her. "Of course."

***********

I carried my backpack while holding another cold ice on my cheek. I'm glad Vanya invited me over to her apartment. "Don't worry about it, I'll respect your privacy." I shrugged it off since Vanya doesn't feel comfortable to share her room.

"I'm glad you understand." She says giving me a small smile and opens the door we both jump up when we see Five sat down by the window.

He looks almost uninterested when he sees us both, "You should lock your doors." He tells Vanya.

I sat down on the couch and Vanya locked the door behind her. "I live on the second floor."

"Rapists can climb." He bluntly tells her. I chuckle and quickly when I do. I can feel Five's eyes on me when he heard me but didn't say anything.

"You're so weird." I heard Vanya mutter and she came to sit next to me. With one hand I hold the ice pack and with the other I place my backpack to my feet. Vanya looks over to Five and leans over, "Is that blood?"

I turn my head and looked at his arm which was indeed bleeding. "Everyone is getting hurt today." She whispers.

"It's nothing." Five says like its a normal thing to be bleeding from his arm. "I decided that you're the only one I can trust.." he pauses and looks at me.

"I was going to tell Emily later but it's a good thing I found you both here. As far as I know, you both are the only sane ones for this and the ones I can trust." Five begins to say.

"Why us?" I ask.

"Because you're ordinary." He simply replies looking at us both.  
  
Vanya takes some things from her cabinet and begins to clean his wound and I pay close attention to them. "When I jumped forward in time and got stuck in the future, you know what I found? Nothing absolutely nothing."

What does he mean by that? I sit on the edge of the couch and lean closer. "As far as I could tell I was the last person alive. I couldn't find what killed the human race but I did find something else. The day it happened. The world ends in 8 days and I don't know how to stop it." Five says looking at Vanya and by his voice I csn tell this is serious and real. He isn't the one to joke about these types of things. A week and a day? The apocalypse is coming...I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I hold my stomach and feel my heart beating faster than normal.

There's so much thing's I want to do. Visit countries, meet famous celebrities, own a house and maybe have Vanya live with me but now all those plans are gone. The apocalypse is coming and Five doesn't know what to do? Now this terrifies me.

"I'll go put some coffee." I heard Vanya whisper to herself and slowly also taking this news in marched into her kitchen. We stayed silent but not an awkward one.

Five must've seen my worried face and came over to sit right next to me. "...I know this is all of the sudden for you....can't believe that asshole punched you." Five saud changing the subject.

I flinched when I felt his finger touching my bruised cheek and quickly I moved my head back and saw him looking at me with a stern face.

"Hold still." He said grabbing the back my pink hair and making me lean towards again. I would've blushed in this situation but the news had me on edge. Five held my face and examined it closely.

"You'll have a nasty bruise but it'll all work out." He placed the ice back on my cheek and I saw a smirk on his lips when he reached back and pulled out a small wrapping paper and handed it to me.

"I know how much you enjoyed eating those. We dared you to eat eight of them back then and you did, it surprised me to see that you ate them all, that's until you puked." He says trying to make me feel better?

I unwrap it and saw my favorite dessert. A strawberry pink donut with sprinkles. Five got a cup of coffee and handed it to me. "Fresh from Griddy's..I can tell why they're your favorite. It matches your hair now." He pounts at the donut and my hair.

I chuckle a bit and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Five." I try eating the donut tryjng to forget the news that the world is ending. Five stares at me, his expression hard to read.

"Don't mention it." Five says leaning back and not taking his eyes off me.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five tries to explain his time in the apocalypse to Vanya and Emily who don't quite get it. Emily and Five have a chat in his room and he tells her his plan and that involves Klaus joining them.

survived eating canned food, cockroaches anything I could get my hands on.." I cringed a bit when he mentioned roaches. The storm had calmed down a bit outside which made it easy for us to listem and for Vanya and I question Five even further. "You don't believe me do you?" Five asked when he saw our faces as he drank his alcohol.

"I mean i-it's hard to process." Vanya stuttered which earned us a cold look from Five who seemed tired of us not getting him. "Exactly what do you dont understand?" He said through gritted teeth.

"To b-be honest almost everything..Why didn't you time travel back?" I whispered and gulped feeling a bit intimidated when he stepped closer to me and scoffed. "Gee, why didn't I think of that? Time travel is crap shit. You think I didn't try everything to get back to my family?"

Five kept his stare on me which made me look away. Vanya thankfully broken the awkward silence. "If you grew old there in the apocalypse how come you still look like a kid."

"I told you already. I must've gotten the equations wrong." He said passing by us and pouring more alcohol on his cup.

"I mean Dad used to say that time travel can mess up your mind." Vanya carefully ssid to not anger him. But I'll admit that is true. "Maybe that's whats happening." I also mutter and look at him tense up and again getting annoyed.

He puts his glass down and angrily walks past us "This was a mistake you're too young, too naive to understand." 

"No no, Five wait." I race to him again and grabbed his sleeved making him stop from opening the door. He glares up at me and slowly I let him go..kinda scared if he might punch me.

"I haven't seen you in a long time..I'm not letting you go again..I don't want to lose you once more." I truthfully tell him. I don't think my heart could take it if he'd left us.

My dark eyes meet his light once. Five doesn't say anything in return and looks away from me before our eyes could meet again. "Y-You know it's getting late. Ypu can stay, tomorrow I have leasons and I need some sleep and you should too." She fixes the couch for him and places some warm blankets on it with a pillow.

"We'll talk tomorrow in the morning I promise." 

I listen to Vanya tell him when I went over on the other side of the small living room and made myself comfortable on the smaller couch. I held my thin blanket together and turned away to not face Five. I don't want this getting more uncomfortable for me. I heard rustling and heard the lights switch off. Quietly I moved a bit and hugged my knees together and glanced back to look at Five. I felt warm..

************

I had woken up twice in Vanya's apartment, the dreams I had were memories of when I was a kid and my siblings at the Academy. I hated remembering of those days most time, I was a lonely girl and teenager growing up, despite being different I didn't feel at home at the academy where 'normal' didn't exist. I had fans like most of my siblings and would constantly receive letters or gifts, but they never made me feel special only ordinary. Vanya was ordinary, I wanted to be like her and most times I never wanted to go out on missions..Ben would always be there to try and cheer me up.

I remembered all the training we had, the umbrella tattoo our father forced us to have for some odd reason which still stands on my wrist. I remembered everything especially the day Five left and disappeared eithout another word or look.

We heard the familiar bell from Grace and each of us stopped what we were doing and raced over to the table and stood behind our seats just in time when our father appeared looking at cold as ever.

Reginald glanced at us and sat a simple and strict word, "Sit."

I pulled out my chair and sat down on it and fixed my long hair and began to slowly chew my food while my eyes remained down on the plate, afraid to look at our father or any of my siblings. But I glanced around and saw Allison shyly smiling down when Luther looked at her, Ben was reading a book, Vanya was silent staring at her plate, Diego was chewing onto his food like there was no tomorrow, Klaus was doing something below the table and Five glared at our father.

He's been acting weird lately, more cold and distant than previous days. Confused I kept my glance at him to my side. I jumped a little when Five all of the sudden stabbed the knife he had against the wooden table almost hitting my hand if I hadn't taken it off.

This made everyone stare at him. "Number Five-" 

"I have a question-"

"Knowledge is an admiral goal but you know there's no talking during meal times." Reginald said paying him no mind.

"I want to time travel."

"No."

"I've been practicing my spacial jumps just like you said. See?" Five said and disappeared from my right and appeared next to Reginald.

Reginald took a sip of his drink not even looking at Five, "A spacial jump is trivial when compared to the unknown of time travel.." Father began to explain to him some things I didn't understand. Five looked angry though, he looked at Vanya who shook her head to the sides.

Five looked a bit annoyed but tried to stay calm I could tell. He always had a thing for Vanya anyway, a soft spot for her even. "I'm not afraid." He continued telling Father.

"I forbid you to talk about this anymore!" Father angrily told him.

"Cut it out!" I angrily said deciding to open my mouth and talk. "Stop this" I mouthed him getting annoyed by his behavior. If he continues he'll get into even more trouble and he knows it.

Five looked back at me angry and shot me a glare and began to run away from us. "Number Five! You haven't been excused, come back here." This made Vanya worried when we saw him leave. My heart began to beat faster and I had enough. I pushed the seat back and began to chase him.

"Number Eight get back here!" 

This is the first time I've heard Father shout my name. I'm so getting grounded. I ignore his calls and chase after Five and grabbed his sleeve before he could get farther from the academy.

"Let go of me!" Five angrily shouted back glaring at me and trying to get my grip off of him.

"No! Where are you even going? Let's go back inside! Father and Mom will be-"

"There aren't my parents and you don't mean anything to me, Eight." He spat my name and removed my hand off of him. "Reginald is constantly up our asses and forces us to go further with our powers, but never to you. Is there something you two have been hiding from us? You know this is why the rest of us hate you. You're his favorite..." 

I began to cry without realizing it and tried brushing my long hair our so it wouldn't stick to my face. "You don't m-mean that." I whispered and stared at him.

"Just leave me alone. You're just like him." He glared at me one last time and ran away from me before I could catch him Reginald came down the stairs and gripped onto my uniform jacket and dragged me back inside. That was the first time he ever grounded me. Later on that night I had escaped my room to try and find Five but I had no luck.

Grace knew I would do something like this so she followed me and brought me back home when she saw how tired I was. Days turns into weeks and then months. I had given up on finding him. I became a teenager and watched each of my siblings disappear while I stayed living at the Academy.

************

"Five! Ooof" I stumbled down and fell ontk the floor. "Shit." I mumble rubbing my ass and looked over at the couch to my right. It was neatly done and Five was no longer around. "Damn it, Five." I lifted myself off the floor and saw that I had another blanket on me. I smiled a little at his gesture for putting it on me.

I gotta hurry and find him. I folded the blankets got my shoes on and Vanya stepped out of her room. "Where are you going?"

"Off to find? Five. Our conversation isn't over." I replied and thanked her for let me staying the nighf over. I grabbed my backpack and went off to find him.

**************

Five's pov

I knew it would be hard to explain time travel to these little minds. Vanya and Emily aren't ready, they arent mature enough and are naive to face the real world. If no one will help me stop the apocalypse then I'll have to do it on my own. I arrived at the clinic and held the eyeball I've had through out the apocalypse in my hand.

"Can I help you?" Finally someone came in. I was getting tired of waiting.

I looked down at the ball in my hand and raised it so the man could see. "I need to know who this belongs to." I told the man seriously.

The man looked confused for some reason. "Where did you get that?"

"Why do you care?" The man was even more confused, such an idiot. "I mean, I found it at a playground it must've just popped out." I smile up at him. "I want to return it to it's rightful owner."

"Want me to look for it?" The lady behind the table asked.

"Yeah look for me will you? I answered with another smile but the msn interrupted me. "I'm sorry but patients records are strictly confidential. That means-"

"Yeah I know what it means." He's getting on my nerves.

"But I'll tell you what I can do. I will take the eye off your hands and return it to the owner, I'm sure he or she will be very grateful so if I could just-"

"You're not touching this eye." I warn him

The man doesn't seem to care as he continued "Now you listen here young man-" and before he could continue on I leaned over and grabbed him tightly by the collar of his shirt and pull him to my level.

"No, you listen to me asshole. I've come a long way for this, i've gone through some shit your pea brain wouldn't even comprehend so just give the information and I'll be on my merry way. And if you call me young man one more time I'm gonna put your head through that damn wall." I threaten the stupid man.

He looked away and told the lady to call security. I glared up at him and pushed if away and calmly began walking away out of this shit hole. This didn't go well..I began walking out of the angrily pushed the doors and glared at everyone around me, didn't remember everyone in society being such assholes.

If the old man won't give me information then I'll have to go plan B. I need some help from Emily and Klaus. God if you exist help me with Klaus.

****************

Emily's pov

It had been an hour of looking for Five so I returned to the Academy and thankfully dodged Diego when he wasn't looking and went into my room to get myself a shower and got dressed pretty fast once I was done. I got my long sleeved black and white shirt, short black overalls, with knee high socks and white doc martens. I was brushing my wet dyed hair and doing my usual dark makeup and msking sure to hide my purple bruise when I heard something upstairs.

"Five?" I asked and ran out of my room. He's probably away and didn't even bother in looking for me. I walked up the stairs and there he was in his room, staring outside of the window. I crossed my arms and stood by the door.

"As always you never bother to mention you're here..we promised we would talk. I was worried sick! I was looking everywhere for you." I tell him when he didn't respond. I stuffed my hands down my pockets and slowly stepped closer to him.

"..Sorry I left without saying goodbye." Five looked back at me and muttered those words which very much surprised me. He has never been the one to apologize. I let out a sigh and begin to stutter when he turned to face me and stepped closer.

"No I'm t-the one who should be sorry. I was d-dismissive and w-wasn't in my right mind to f-fully understand what you were trying to tell Vanya and I."

"Maybe you were right to be dismissive you weren't ready after all, but like you said about the old man time travel can bend the mind.." he silently told me, both of us tryinf our best to put our past aside.

"Maybe I'm I dont know..not the right person to be talking about this-" I try telling him.

Five looks at me and then back to his bed,"I think I'm gonna get some rest. It's been a long time since i've had a good sleep." I nod my head and look at him again trying my best to not feel myself getting flustered.

"Is..there anything you need before getting some sleep? Maybe coffee?" I suggest in a whisper. Five stared at me and was about to say something when all ofthe sudden the wardrobe next to me opened and I let out a scream and moved away when I saw Klaus stepping out of it.

"That's so touching all that stuff about family, Dad and time.." Klaus says wearing the strangest outfit i've seen him in and and paying us no mind. Five and I silently watched him walking towards the window.

"Will you shut up?!" Five's emotions quickly changed from being calm to annoyed and angry again. "I thought I told you to put something professional." He said looking at Klaus in disgust by the thing he was wearing.

Klaus scoffed and looked down at Five, "But this is my nicest outfit."

"Whatever, I'll just raid the old mans closet." Five began walking away with Klaus trailing behind him.

"When will I get paid?" He asked trying to stay sober.

"When the job is done."

"What is going on here?" I asked confused by these two suddenly talking and race after them. Klaus chuckles and wraps an arm around, "Our little Five here has the brilliant idea or making me be his daddy."

"That sounds messed up please don't say it like that." I beg Klaus and we stopped when we reached our Father's room. 

"What does he mean?" I try asking Five who's looking for a matching outfit. 

He looks back at Klaus almost wanting to rip his head off. "We agreed that you wouldn't mention this to her." Klaus scoffs and waves his hand and begin to look around the room as always. "I wasn't going to involve you in this but I need all the help I can get. Find something for you to wear also." Five said pointing at my outfit.

"But I just got changed." Five glared at me so I rolled my eyes and left to find myself something from Grace's closet. I removed my clothes and got dressed in a white long sleeve shirt with an expensive looking necklace, a pink skirt and heels And also found a blonde wig.

I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed at my transformation. "Okay. I'm done." I muttered trying to fix my skirt since I wasn't use to wearing them that often and felt weird not wearing my usual clothing style.

Klaus and Five stared at me without saying anything for a few seconds when I left my room. Klaus has his mouth open which made Five look up at him angrily and hit his arm, he closed his mouth and smiled "You look stunning! But you do look like Mom?.."

Five gave him a look and Klaus shrugged, "What? It isn't incest since we aren't blood related." He said waving the topic off. "Okay okay so let me get this straight, I just go in there and tell them i'm your old Dad correct?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Five looks up at Klaus closely when he doesn't seem to pay mind to both of us. "What's our cover story?"

"What? What are you talking about" Five asks Klaus's ridiculous question.

Klaus begins to explain to him and moves his hands around. "I mean was I really young when I had you, like sixteen and young and terribly misguided." Klaus puts his hands where his heart is and gets all melodramatic.

"And your mother that slut!" He hisses which makes me raise an eyebrow and hand.

"Umm I'm here you know?"

Klaus just ignores me and goes on. "Whoever she was, we met at..the disco okay? Remember that." Five and I exchange looks but don't say anything and just continued listening to his odd story.

"And oh my od the sex was amaziinng." I furrow my eyebrows and seriously begin to question if my brother is okay. Five looks at him with disgust and begins to walk away, "What's with that thing you call a brain?"

I quickly begin to follow him and Klaus chases after us. "Hey! Don't make me put in time out." I hope this goes as planned.

**********

"Like I said to your son earlier, any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential, without the clients consent I can't help you. There's nothing else I can do."

This man told us behind his desk. I was sitting next to Klaus and Five was standing next to meand glaring at the doctor. Getting through this man wasn't goinf to be easy, but I gotta admit..playing dressup and playing someone was fun!

I caught sight of Klaus staring at the man boredly and wanting to get this over with to get his money. "Well what about my consent?" I grab his hand and put on a fake smile, "Now now dear."

"I'm sorry?"

"Who gave you permission to lay your hands on my son." Klaus says on the verge of tears and points at Five. Klaus could be a great actor if he wanted to..but he can be so dramatic most times.

"What?" The rest of us three ask at the same time.

"I didn't touch your son." The doctor tells him.

"Oh really? Then how did he get that swollen lip then?" Klaus asks sitting up right and standing up. He faces Five and punches him. I gasp out loud completely not expecting that. I stand on my heels and look down at Five since I am a bit more taller than him with these shoes on. How can women use heels? They are so uncomfortable.

"Honey! Are you alright?" I ask raising my voice us so it sounds different and look down at Five and hugged him tight to my chest which makes him push me away slightly to gasp for air and see his pale face turn a bit red.

The doctor looks disturbed by the scene especially when Klaus turns to him again. "I want the name please, now." He says.

"You're crazy." The doctor ssys looking at Klaus and points at me. "And you act and sound like a 60s house wife." I place my hsnd over my chest a bit offended. 

Klaus laughs at what the doctor said about us. "Oh, you have no idea. Peace on Earth? Oh that's so sweet." Klaus says looking at the snow glove he grabbed and suddenly smashed it against his head and groaned in pain. He licked his thumb and reached over to wipe the makeup off I had covering my purple bruise and bean picking on my blonde wig, making it stick up all places, looking like I just got beaten up.

Oh now I know what he's playing. "I'm calling security" Despite bleeding Klaus reached over the phone and answered it. "There's been an assault as mister Bigg's office and we need security NOW." I tried not to laugh when Klaus said that.

"Now here's whats gonna happen, Grant."

"It's Lance..."

"In about sixty seconds security guards are gonna burst through that door and they're gonna see a whole lot of blood, and they are gonna say 'what the hell happened' and you are gonna tell them you beat the shit out of us. You're gonna do great un prison, Grant. Trust me i've been there and you're gonnaa be safe is all i'm gonna say."Klaus fake cries and moves his hips in circles which makes me scoff and I try to not laugh along with Five,

"You sick bastard."

Klaus smiles at that and takes it as a compliment, "Thank you." I bit my lip and looked over to see Five smiling.


	5. Don't Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus wants his 20 bucks after leaving the clinic. Him and Five have an awkward talk. Five mentions Dolores. Emily and him sneak in at a store at night which leads to another argument between the two when he leaves her yet again.

Grant began looking for the files with Klaus sitting on top of the desk staring intently at the nervous man. The man looks at the fils then back at us three, "Huh? This is strange?"

"What?"

"Uhh the eye hasn't been purchased by a client." He nervously replies to Five. Klaus jumps up from the desk and stands close to Grant.

"What do you mean?" Klaus begins to walks behind Grant which makes him feel uneasy and checks to look back. "The serial number, it hasn't even been manufactured yet. Where did you get that eye?"

I look down at Five who sighs to himself and shakes his head. I thought we would find whoever owns the eye, this is gonna be a lot complicated...

The three of us walked out of the building and Klaus as usual begins to make fun and doesn't take anything seriously. He even still had broken shards of glass on his forehead.

I cursed under my breathe when I try reaching them and kicked off my heels and began running barefoot towards them, "What's the deal with this eye anyway?" Klaus asks Five who looks beyond annoyed.

"There us someone out there who will lose their eye in the next seven days, they're gonna end our life as we know it." Five quickly responds to Klaus who looks confused for a split second but brushes it off and turns to Five.

"Yeah..right. Listen can I get those 20 bucks now or-" Klaus says extending his hand for his cash.

"Your 20 bucks?" Five scoffs looking up at Klaus. "The apocalypse is coming and all you can think of is getting high?"

I stay silent and continue listening to their bickering. "Well..I'm also quite hungry, tummy's are rumbling." He says making rumbling noises. Five looks at his brother with disappoint me and I don't know if I should laugh or cry.

Five shakes his head looking at Klaus. "You're useless. You're all useless." And he walks off.

"Oh, come on, you need to lighten up old man. Hey! Now I realize why you're so uptight." Klaus smiles and looks at Five who's sitting down on the pavement.

"Uptight?" I ask confused standing next to Klaus and snatched my wig off and combed my dyed hair with my fingers.

"Yes. You must be horny as hell." Klaus laughs and I blush the same color as my hair when Five and I exchange looks and we both look away. "All those years by yourself alone.."

I cross my arms over my chest and tried not to liste as I looked away still barefoot. Men will be men.

"Well..I wasn't alone. Her name was Dolores." I turn back and now I'm curious.

"Who the fuck is Dolores?" I whisper to myself.

Five began to explain how he had been with this Dolores girl for 30 years, which surprised Klaus and began telling us that the longest he's had a relationship was 3 weeks.

"Klaus quit it with..Five!!" I shout when I suddenly saw he disappeared and was leaving in a taxi.

"Hey what about my money?!" Klaus also shouted.

"Motherfucker." I mutter and kicked the heels away. "Here have this." I tiredly shoved Klaus some money and began to tiredly walk back home.

"Emily this is only 10 bucks!" I heard him whine but didn't bother in replying. I'm too tired.

*********

"Why is everyone using my skirts? And what happened to my heels?" Allison asked when she saw me walk back into the academy. "Sorry I'll buy you new ones." I wave her off and begin climbing up the stairs tiredly.

As soon as I got myself dressed back into my previous clothes I received a call before I was about to have dinner. Which was Five once again. He told me to meet him him at some place and when I arrived I was standing in front of a clothing store.

I peeked inside trying to find him or anyone inside when I jumped up and held my chest when I heard Five teleport himself behind me then back inside and opened the door for me. "You scared me!" I whisper/scream and follow him inside.

He was already there with a bag. "I was about to have dinner you know?"

"Well sorry for interrupting your most important meal of the day." He sarcastically tells me with a smirk. I look around the store and it is kinda creepy, it is way to quite for my liking.

"Why'd you call me to come?"

"That's what she said." He says with a scoff.

"What?" I stare at him confused. Five rolls his eyes and waves it off and hands me another flashlight as we walk side by side.

"I can't believe you made me dress all weird earlier in fancy clothes, and making me a blonde? Ugh." I shiver and see him smirking.

"I agree..I didn't like you in those clothes anyway..besides you did sound like a 60s house wife." He looks away and it kinda made me feel better.

Five went up ahead and I looked to my left and saw something which caught my eye. I saw someone running away when I glanced out the glass window. It almost seemed like a kid?

"Umm, Five? I think someone-"

I shrieked when I heard bullets and ducked down to not get hit. I glanced over and saw two figures in masks holding and firing their weapons. "Shit! They found me." Five said hiding to where I was and peeked out to see them.

"What the fuck have you gotten yourself into this time?!" I shout at him. Five teleports someplace around the store leaving me alone again.

I am beyond angry at him calling me for this. I begin to crawl as fast as I can while hiding behind the clothes and moving inbetween them when I hear these two masked killers near me. One of them got too close which was rhe woman figure so when she did Five appeared from behind her and hit her behind the head.

This gave me the chance to crawl someplace else and shrieked again when Five appeared next to me and suddenly took my hand into his and we began to run and hide around the store.

He grabbed whatever he got into his bag and we began to run from the masked killers when they got us and we stood still. Crap they saw our faces!

Police could be heard from the outside and when I turned to look at Five he wasn't there. "That bastard jumped without me." The two in masks looked at me and I smiled awkwardly and raised the bat I had in my hands and hit them both before I ran to the end of the store and jumped out of the window and ran as fast as I could out of there.

*************

This had to be the longest and hardest day i've ever had. Five dumps me again and I have to make it all the way back home. I begin walking up the stairs tired and sweaty from running and just from seeing my expression Luther and Allison ignore me knowing I'd get annoyed by them, so they let me walk up to my room.

"Five? what the hell happened to you?" I hear Allison ask. I peek from above and see them both staring down at him worried sick.

"You okay?" Luther asks trying to touch him but Five tightly hold his wrist so he doesn't get to touch him.

"There's nothing you can do."

**************

Five's pov

I make it up to my room and gently set my bag down, I unzip it and pull Dolores out of it, whispering an apology to her as I set her aside and wipe my sweat off with my sleeve and tiredly I close my eyes and when I do I start to remember the apocalypse.

The day I stood in front of the Academy burned down to the ground, nothing survived out of if and everyone was dead..I saw a single glove sticking out of the piles of the ceiling. Luther was holding a bloody eye in his hand. Luther is dead? I stood up and took a couple of steps back.

I began to call any of the rest of my siblings names, hoping at least one survived this.

I began running, searching for anyone. Allison was covered in dirt and ashes, Diego was also non-responsive, Vanya was nowhere to be found. My blood froze when I reached ahead and saw Klaus and Emily almost next to each other. Emily's pale skin was dirty with dried blood running down the side of her face, and her dyed pink hair almost turned grey by the ashes. Her face was facing and her eyes shut.

I fell down on my knees and began to cry. This was literal hell. The flames continued to burn some parts that remained of the academy.

My siblings..my entire family is dead. I held my head and felt like I was going crazy. I was always so cold and distant towards all of them especially Emily, and the last words I told her was that I hated her. I crawled on my knees and began grabbing her, trying to move her, hoping she would open her dark eyes.

I rested her head against my knees and began to silently cry as I held her body tight and closed my eyes shut hoping I could wake up from this nightmare.

Dad was right. I shouldn't have time travelled.

*************

Emily's pov

My knees are bruised and had some cuts from the glass I jumped through. I changed into an oversized shirt and put on some comfortable pants and went over to Five's room to have a small chat.

"Five..I appreciate you had the confidence in trusting me with your whole apocalypse thing but if you want me to help, then you gotta stop ditching me. It's the third time you've done this since you arrived."

I end up scolding him like he were a little kid. Five boredly looks over to me and hums in agreement when he begins to clean his bedroom.

"Need I remind you that you were the one who said 'maybe i'm not the person you should talk' " Five gritted his teeth and still had his back to me. "...Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Is he serious? Of course he is. I huffed annoyed and closed the door behind me when I walked back to my room. Its been a stressful day. I got my guitar out and began to quietly play it, this always makes me relax. I began to strum to a couple of songs when I heard something below my window but before I could check out what or who it was it ran away.

All I could see was a shadow disappear.


	6. Stalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald always favored number 8 out of her siblings which is why they never got along, but slowly they treating each other as family. Emily goes out looking for Five but instead finds two of her once students alone and invited them into the academy. Two agents known as Hazel and Cha Cha intrude into their peaceful home to find Five.

Vanya told me the idea she had when she was walking down the streets and saw a store selling many books and comics. She told me she was going to write an autobiography and wanted me to be featured on it as well. Of course I would never decline her offers but I knew I had to be careful on what things I wanted the book to have.

For example I don't want anyone outside our family to know that Dad favored me over the rest of the siblings or anything that would affect my personal life.

"How about we mention that guy you once dated? Michael?" She asked trying to remember his name while tapping her pen against the coffee table.

"Mikey." I correct her but shake my head refusing to mention him in the book. "I don't want to talk about him. It's not like we had a fight or anything, we just simply decided we weren't meant for each other." I simply tell her.

And watched her begin to type whatever came to her mind. While Vanya was busy with her book, I was busy working as a teacher for the first time. I was assigned to be a teacher to the 2nd graders first and then on I began teaching 4th grade kids.

I'll admit when I was younger I hated kids but the more I grew up the more I saw their innocence and wished that I could've had a life like them. They would play around without a care in the world. I want to give kids the childhood me and my siblings never had.

Vanya and I agreed to make a part 1 and 2 to our autobiography. It didn't sell that much but at least we made money out of it. I was happily teaching music, english and being a bit of a writer.

**********

It was the next morning and I woke up earlier to make sure to wash my dirty clothes and have some breakfast. Mom made me two sunnyside eggs with a slice of bacon. Making a smiley face with those three items. I thanked her and went off to get a shower and quickly get dressed into a stripped sweatshirt, green military jacket, high waisted black jeans and pink doc martens.

Right when I was about to cross the street I heard something behind in the dumpsters and saw that familiar messy hair. "Klaus?"

He jumped up at the sound of his name and turned to look and me and smiled wide as he held half a donut in his hand. "Emily! My little precious sis, what are you doing out in a rainy day like this?"

He's up to something. I ignored his question and pointed at the donut in his hand, "You do know Mom could cook you something if you'd just head inside right?"

Klaus groans and looks behind him, "Quit being up my ass. I'm being dead serious here. She isn't always right!" I'm worried now.

I look at Klaus then behind him. "Is Ben around?"

"Yeah. He just told me that you're being too pushy with me." I give him a look and cross my arms. "Ben would never say that to me, anyways have you seen-"

"Your precious Five? Yeah he climbed out a few minutes ago. Said this way wouldn't get people to question him." I internally groan annoyed and begin to walk away.

"Thanks then..see you later Klaus, Ben." I waved back and began walk down the streets. As I began to walk into an empty alley way I heard footsteps behind me and and I turned around quick grabbed whoever was going to attack me.

"Who the hell are you?" I stopped when I realized it was on of my students and stepped back afraid if someone saw us.

"I thought I told you t-too be quieter and keep your distance." The voice of a boy said nearby and he revealed himself to us both. The girl I had my hands on pushed my hand away and glared up at me.

"I know! But I couldn't help it." I raised my eyebrows surprised by her sudden outburst on the quiet boy who kept his distance and looked at the girl worried.

"You both! You were in my class weren't you? The ones who would sit in the back and barely spoke. Where are your parents?" I asked them getting angry for them slacking off like this.

"What do you care?" The girl said back which made me bite back my tongue. "You shouldn't talk to her like that." The boy whispered and the girl glared back at him.

Both of them were wearing their school uniforms and their dark hair pretty unkept.they didn't even seem to have their backpacks with them. "Were you two stalking me? You are going to be in deep trouble." I glared down at the girl but she paid me no mind.

"You're not the boss of me."

She is making me get angry. I pinched the bridge of my nose and counted to ten. I took a deep breathe and looked at them both. "Alright..if I take you with me will you both behave and explain to me what is happening?" The boy slowly nodded and the girl kept to herself.

"Okay." I whispered and the girl began to follow me and for some reason the boy was hiding behind and had his grip on my jacket. We arrived at the academy and asked Pogo to keep an eye on them while I head out to look for Five.

"Boy. Girl. You better behave." I warned them. The boy nodded and the girl glared at me. I didn't remember her giving me trouble.

*************

He better be here. As I began to walk I saw a van parked in front of the building I went in yesterday and surely Five was there and from the looks of it Luther was there too and Klaus also.  
  
I gave Five an angry look and he seemed intimidated and surprised when I found him. I angrily marched toward the vehicle and slid the back open. "Five Hargreeves. I was looking for you everywhere."

Even Luther jumped up when he saw my expression, Klaus was laughing. "How dare you escape through the windoe wothour confronting me. I was worried sick! I told you if you want me to help you, that you should stop with what you are doing!"

"I never told you to follow me here. Klaus did you tell her I was here?!" Five shouts back at Klaus.

"I did. She paid me and you didn't." He said smirking. I looked back at him and pointed at the mannequin. "What the hell is that mannequin doing here?" I ask pointing at the thing.

"That thing is Dolores." Five replied back angrily. He looked at me then back ahead at the building. Luther was annoyed by Klaus, "What are you even doing here?"

"What do I need an excuse to hang out with my family? You think i'm incapable of being serious-"

Five interrupted Klaus before he could finish "Luther's got a point. Get out." We all stayed quiet and I grabbed the back of hus long coat.

"No. You aren't going anywhere." I fought back but Klaus shrugged and wiggled his way out of my grip.

"Fine! Emily is the only one I love out of the family anyway. And you two sound like an old married couple. I'm out of here. Later losers." He yelled pointing at Five and I and closed the car dood. We watched the drunk man walk away.

Neither of us bothering to bring what he said up.I feel bad. No one takes him seriously.

Luther broke the awkward silence and looked to his left, "The hell are you up to, Five?"

"Believe me you wouldn't understand."

"Try me last time I checked I'm still the leader od this family." I scoffed at what Luther said. "Please tell me you are joking."

I said moving closer between them but Luther gave me a serious look but ignored me and returned to look at Five, "You know what your problem is? You think you're better than us. You always have even when we were kids...The truth is you're as messed up as the rest of us. We're all you have and you know it."

Ow. Luther had the balls to tell him that. I stayed silent afraid to say something and looked between them, both of them wanting to rip each others head off.

"I don't think I'm better than you number one. I know I am." Five replied bitterly.

"Hey bitches!!" We heard Klaus shout at us and we watched him run past the van and two police officers chasing after him. Or maybe they were right..he isn't in his right mind right now.

"We'll we're gonna have a family meeting you should come." Luther told Five and stepped out of the car. Whenn he did I crawled up front almost hitting Five with my boots and let out a sigh and smiled at Five wanting to tease him.

"What's with that stupid smile on your face." Five looked away and kept his eyes focused on the building ahead. "Nothing..but really I am willing to help you but everytime I do you abandon and I end up getting hurt. Don't make the same mistakes again, you're starting to act like Dad." That made him look at me with anger in his eyes. I shrugged my shoulder and stepped out of the car. "Once you decide to go back, make sure to at least talk to me and agree on what I said." Five didn't look at me so I closed the door and ran ahead to catch up with Luther.

***********

The rest of us Hargreeves were in the living room re-watching the last video of Dad before he died. We were looking at the tape to see what happened to his monocle and as always I had my distance between myself and Diego.

As usual both him and Luther were arguing about Mom. Luther believed Grace poisoned Dad. "But where is the monocle. I searched for it everywhere."

"That's because I took it." Diego looked at Luther.

"You had the monocle this whole time?" Allison was getting upset at Diego lying to us all.

"Give it to me."

"I threw it away. Look I knew that if you found it on Mom, you'd lose your shit." Diego said already holding one of his knives.

So Vanya stepped between them this time "Calm down. I know Dad wasn't an open book but I do remember one thing he said. Mom was designed to be a caretaker but also as a protector. She was programmed to intervene if someones life was in geopardy."

"Well if her hardware is degrading then we need to turn her off."

"What the fuck Luther?" I whisper glaring at the giant.

"Whoa whoa wait! She's not just a vacuum cleaner you can throw in a closet. She feels things!" Diego was getting angrier and to be honest I couldn't blame him.

"She just stood there, Diego. Watched our Father die." Luther shot back.

"I'm with Luther." Allison agreed.

I stepped next to Vanya and began to laugh. "Why am I not surprised?! As much as I hate Diego right now. I'm on his side. Mom is the only one who looked and took care of us all when we were kids. Maybe she didn't do anything to Dad for a reason."

"Oh, come one Emily! I already said I was sorry." Diego shouted exasperated looking at me. He was right he kept on shouting how sorry he was whenever he spotted me around the house but I ignored him.

We all looked at Vanya who got nervous, "I-I"

"She shouldn't get to vote." Diego rolled his eyes and looked away from her.

"I was gonna say I agree with you." She tried defending herself.

"Hey quit treating her like shit, she is our sister wether you like it or not!" I shouted back at Diego. He huffed and looked back at Klaus, "What about you stoner boy?"

Klaus kept to himself and looked up when Diego mentioned him, "Oh, so you need my help now? Oh welcome back to the van Klaus." Diego and Allison gave him an odd look.

"What's it gonna be, Klaus?" Luther stepped closer.

Klaus gave Luther an annoyed look. "I'm with Diego because screw you, and if Ben were here he'd agree with me."

"No, I don't think he would." I end up muttering to myself.

"We win." Diego shrugs his shoulder.

"This isn't over. Five's not here. The whole family has to vote." Allison was getting on my nerves. I know better than anyone that Five would vote for Luther. He's never been fond of Grace.

"Allison, I love you but why are you agreeing on everything Luther is saying?!" Luther didn't say anything but Allison looked like she wanted to stab me with her heels.

"Yeah well if Five were here you'd be on his side." Allison crossed her arms and glared at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask stepping closer but as always Luther steps in front of her.

"We should wait." He whispered and each of them went their seperate ways. Leaving me with Vanya and Diego. We looked back and saw Mom. Has she been listening to us?

"How long were you here?" Diego worriedly asked her. Mom seemed distant and upset.

Grace lifted her head and gave us a smile "You all seem upset, I'll bake some cookies."

Vanya stayed silent and went over to sit by the couch. I began walking past Diego until I felt his grab my wrist gently and I turned to look back, kinda afraid and surprised. "I'm..glad you took my side."

I nodded and looked up at his dark eyes. "Anything for Mom. She's always been there for us." I took a step back when he tried to touch me. I took a deep breathe so Diego took my chin and lifted it up so he could clearly see my bruise. "I'm sorry I punched you. I really am, you know I would never try to hurt you." I gave him a small smile.

"I forgive you..but I don't forgive the way you've been treating Vanya." I whispered looking up at him. Diego wouldn't let go of me until I grabbed both his hands and pushed me away. I felt his eyes on me as I raced back up to my room.

************

"Stop jumping on my bed! Give me that!" I snatched my guitar from the girl and she glared at me but continued jumping on the bed. The boy on the other hand was sitting on the small couch I had and was reading a book.

"This room is boring. Mine would've been a lot nicer and cleaner." The girl jumped down and continued to look through my things.

"You should stop or she'll get angry." Boy said not even looking up from his reading. Girl pouted and sat still on my bed. "No one in my family must know you two are here. And what trouble did you get yourselves into? Did your parents kick you out?"

"Of course not. My brother snd I just decided to hang out and stalk you." The girl smiles at me and I look at her weird. She reminds me of Five especially with that scary smile.

"Nevermind her. We'll stay quiet." The boy muttered from his spot and I heard a loud bang and heard the sound of a gun firing. They both looked at me and I grabbed the back of their uniforms and a shoved them into my closet.

I knelt down to their level and saw the boys worried expression. "Now you two stay quiet and shut up. I'll be right back." I stood back and closed the door.

Quickly I began to run down the stairs and someone held me back and realized it was Diego. "Stay behind me." I nodded and began to run with him when he wouldn't let go of my hand but I tripped when a bullet hit my shoulder and hit the floor.

"Emily!"

I could hear Diego shouting my name when I was picked up from the floor and was held tight against a woman. These two are the ones Five and I encountered!

"This is the little bitch that was with the kid."

"Make sure to knock her out." The male voice answered to the female one. I pushed my head back and heard the woman cry. I did a backflip and made sure to hit the woman as strong as I could to her stomach. I raised my fist and hit her again. Thank god I had ballet classes back then.

I ran towards her and gripped her shoulders and pulled her over my back and we both fell to the floor but before I could get up the man appeared behind me and grabbed me. I tried moving from his grasp but he hit my head and I blacked out.


	7. Drunk Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego,Luther and Emily head out and find Five who's drunk. Five being drunk admits to a couple of things and one of those is his feelings for Emily. How will their conversation go?

I gasped and sat up immediately checking my surroundings. I let out a relieved sigh when I noticed I was still at home, but my head began to hurt and I felt Allison grab my hand. "Emily. I'm so glad you woke up, how are you feeling?" My sister asked worriedly.

My eyes wandered around the living room but saw no sight of Vanya. "Where is Vanya? Is she okay?" Quickly I asked her and she stayed silent but nodded a second later.

"Vanya..is fine..she went back home so she could stay safe." I tilted my head. Is she telling the truth? I wanted to talk to her. "What happened to those two in masks?" Slowly I stood up with her help and she handed me some painkillers.

"The big one wouldn't let you go, so Diego tried to cut him but was easily thrown. Luther arrived and took you from the man. Diego took care of you while you were unconcious...but something weird is going on with Luther.." Allison whispered looking down..

Something's wrong with number 1?

Now that's surprising. "Where is Diego?"

Allison told me he was upstairs so I slowly began to walk trying to not trip since my head was still hurting. Up ahead I saw he was staring at Mom who was unresponsive, so he decided to shut her down.

I walked behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry.." Diego slowly nodded and stood up straight and gave me a small smile.

"How's your head?"

"I've had worse." I chuckle but still see him upset about Mom. "We're gonna miss having her around. She was always checking up on us after all."

"She was the best. Now mind telling me who those two kids are." My eyes widen and I looked at him pointing at those two kids checking the many books on the wall.

"Mom checked up on them before I turned her off. Who are they and who are those men?" He knows. I bit my lip and contemplated in wether to tell him.

He already found them so why not. "Those are my students.. or were my students. Anyways they probably don't have a place to stay."

Diego kept his eyes on me. "So you're first instinct was to bring him here? Where they could have probably get killed."

"You're the second best in hand to hand combat. I'm sure you could've at last killed one of them. They probably were trying to take me with them now that I think of it.."

I stay deep in thought and arched an eyebrow at him. "You're looking at me weird." "No shit? You knew those two?"

"There were chasing Five and I around at this store! I didn't think much of it until they started shooting."

"You were at that store?!"

"Where is Five? I gotta find him." I told him but Diego held my arm. "Whoa whoa hold on. You gotta stop with this lovey dovey crap with him. I know you loved him when you were kids and you still do..He can take care of himself."

Diego lets go of me so I try to blink the tears away. "You are right, he can take care of himself, and don't ever say that." I warn him. "I don't love him. I'm just worried something might happen."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Em." He whispered. I walked away and call the kids over to follow me. Maybe cooking them something will make me feel better.

**********

"These cookies are delicious, thank you for baking them." The boy said with a timid smile and continued to eat the ones I put on his plate.

"You're welcome. Now will you cooperate and tell me what you are doing here..wait where's the girl?" I suddenly remembered her. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

He reached to grab some more cookies. "Probably went out for some fresh air. Can we bake cookies sometime? Maybe add marshmellows to them?"

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled at his request. "Marshmellow cookies?" "Yeah! I've always liked them. My sister does too but she likes to dip them with peanut butter." Marshmellow and peanut butter. Those are some odd combinations. Five likes those two also.

"How about we head over to Griddy's? I see you're a fan of sweets like I am. We can have every donut there is and also a-"

"Strawberry milkshake?!" He exclaimed with a smile. Can he read minds?! I nodded my head and grabbed some money. "Kid. I'm starting to regret not knowing you before. Why didn't you ever speak to me back then, cause if i'm being honest I don't even remember your name." I chuckle looking down at the boy and saw his blue eyes staring at me.

"That tends to h-happen. Is this Griddy's?" Boy asks when we reach the diner. "I've never been to this place, Mom has always been fond of this donuts." I hear him say.

"Come on then." I take his hand and lead him inside. We sat down by a table and a lady known as Agnes asked for our order.

"We'll have two strawberry milkshakes with every flavored donut you got. Oh and bring some bacon, my son and I are starving." Agnes eyes widen surprised we would be eating that many donuts and bacon.

I looked in front of me and saw the boy also surprised that I called him son. Agnes wrote the order down and glanced at the boy. "Cute kid." She commented and walked away to take another order.

***********

After having a sugar rush we headed back at the academy and I put the kid to sleep since he seemed tired. As soon as I did I left and told Pogo i'd head out to find Five. Turns out the lab he was keeping an eye on was on fire and burned everything, all the information he worked hard to find. Also I some some other bad news, Diego's ex got killed at a motel. I feel bad for him since he's lost two people he loved almost the same day.

"Five?!" I shouted his name and began looking around every corner I could until I felt someone grab my shoulder. Immediately I turned around ready to punch whoever touched me and the man quickly dodged it.

"What the hell?! I could've hit you." I tell my brother Diego who easily dodged my hit and sarcastically smirked.

"Nah I don't think you could've."

I look into his dark eyes and lift an eyebrow, "What is that suppose to mean?" Diego rolls his eyes.

"Pogo called saying you went to look for little Five. So here I am." I says smiling and showing me one of his knives.

"I could've handled it on your own..also I'm sorry about Patch..I knew she meant a lot to you." I mutter and we fall into an awkward silence. Diego and I have never really talked much but we're trying.

Diego tenses and he blinks a few times. "I don't want anything happening to my sister. That's why I came." He says walking past me and I hurried to his side.

"I had no idea this would happen! He kept heading out to that place every day and now he's missing. Do you think he's okay?....Klaus..I haven't seen Klaus around!"

Diego rolled his eyes and kept walking beside me. "He's probably high somewhere. Our priority is finding number Five."

Luther tagged along with us, I could feel the tension between them but they made some small talks. Turns out Luther was injected with a serum to have a body like an ape not long after we received a call about Five's whereabouts.

The building was about to close so I began checking everywhere and luckily I found Five up ahead sitting on the floor with Dolores by his side and empty bottles.

"Five! Hey wake up." I knelt down and shook his shoulders.

Nothing. He didn't even grunt. I stood up as Diego and Luther came to my side and we stared down at Five. He must have gotten very drunk, I wonder what people thought when they saw him.

"Look like we found him."

**********

"You've been missing all day! Do you know how worried your brother was?" I shouted at the girl as we walked through a dark alley.

"You should be thanking me that I kept an eye on him." She tells me and glares at my back while she stays close to Luther who is carrying Five.

The three of us began to slowly walk home and with me glancing back at Five every now and then, worried about him since he got this drunk. "You alright sis?" Diego asked as he walked next to me in front of Luther.

"Weren't you the one supposed to have an eye on him?" I point my finger at him, "Don't you dare finish that sentence space boy!" I warn and he looks at me kinda scared. 

Five who was in Luther's arms began to say some nonsense like "I'm going through puberty twice" and "I'm the fourth frickin horsemen...the apocalypse is coming."

"I still can't believe you got yourself drunk." I tell him but that gave him no chance to reply since he leaned back and puked everything he drank.

********

We all made it back to the place where Diego sometimes stays in. There Luther placed Five on the bed and setting Dolores on a chair next to him, we all stare down at a sleeping Five.

"You know if he weren't that deadly, I'd almost say he looks kinda cute." Diego tells us.

I smile and silently nod my head staring at him sleeping. I could feel the girl glaring at me and wouldn't leave his side either. Do they know each other? She almost looks like his age, well psychically at least.

Luther and Diego stepped out of the room and I went to follow them when Five suddenly woke up and held my wrist.

"Emily, I knew you'd be here to save my ass." Five mutters sheepishly and smiles to himself while trying to sit up.

Before I could go on and tell him what I felt I told the girl to leave but she slowly left and glared at me once more and left outside to wait.

"Five, do you know how worried I got when I heard no news from you and you left without another word? I was upset. I mean I can't believe you got yourself drunk and you once again left me." I quickly tell him and got up pacing back and forth rambling on about him.

Five suddenly shouted my name making me stop and look at him. All of the sudden. Five grabbed my jacket and pulled me close to him ready to kiss me but I quickly pulled away and stared at him surprised by his intention and angry at him.

"This is wrong Five. I mean look at you, you're a kid." I end up chuckling and wiped the tears that escaped from my brown eyes.

"Yeah, no shit? I'm going through puberty twice." He bitterly says back and stares at me intently.

"But you have no idea the shit I'm going through, I care about you. It pains me to live like this, if I could, I would have never gone to the future when that old man warned me. I always felt jealous of your relationship with Dad and when other guys look at you...shit..I would trade everything if I could to be with you.." Five mutters.

My cheeks felt warm and I felt my vision become slightly blurry. "If I hadn't left maybe we could've been together. I'm sorry I told you those awful things back then..and I'm sorry that I left.." Five finished and blinked a few times to not cry.

I sat down next to him and smiled at him lovingly but felt sad inside. I reached for his hand and held it tight, "I love you too Five...but we can't be together..I'm sorry."

I choked on my words when I said that to Five. Especially when I saw his broken expression. Nothing else could stop me from feeling this way, I reached my hands back and quickly ran out of the room and closed the door behind me.

Diego turned to look at me so he came over and gently hugged me. "I'm here for you no matter what." The girl stopped looking at the men up front fighting and turned to look at us.

"Is he awake?!" She asked worried. Which was weird since all i've seen from her are her angry and quick remarks. Her eyes even seemed different when she glanced over at the door but Diego stopped her from entering.

"Don't. He's resting."

She shrugged his hand off and stared at Diego. "Does it look like I care?" She angrily walked passed us and I sighed tiredly.

"Who the hell is she? Maybe a crazy ex?" Luther asked. Diego and I shrugged. Diego stayed behind while Luther and I walked back home and I went back to sleep on my bed. Hoping tomorrow things might get easier.. though I don't think i'll easily sleep.

Especially since Five kinda confessed to me. He was drunk after all so that might've just slipped.


End file.
